Airborne vehicles have long been used to display information for advertising and other purposes. For example, fixed-wing aircraft have been used to tow airborne signs, and blimps have been used to display lighted signs. Recently, blimps have also been used to display moving images. Existing display systems for blimps include arrays of thousands of pixels that are attached to the outer surface of the blimp and are driven by a video controller in much the same manner as are large video screens at sports stadiums. While this arrangement has proven reasonably effective for displaying video images, it is in many cases difficult or cumbersome to install and/or maintain. Accordingly, there is a need for improved airborne display devices.